What A Dead Bird Can Start
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: ORIGINAL SONG SPOILERS...We all know how Blaine and Kurt came to be. But how will New Directions and the Warblers find out? Their parents? And most importantly, what about their parents? Multi-chaptered...Not sure how long specifically...


_**Heyyyy fanfiction people-whatcha-ma-callits! Before I start, I must warn you-*MAJOR ORIGINAL SONG SPOILERS!* Anyway, if you've read anything else by me, you'll know that I ship Blurt\Klaine BIG TIME! And that kiss-well-I was legit crying…So jealous of Chris Colfer. By the way, if you read that thing I posted; "I've Realized", this will at some points seem pretty similar, but it's not the same thing…this is a song-inspired fic, which would carry over to the next episode "A Night of Neglect", except it defeats the purpose, since the song has been extremely well-appreciated, but it would play in…**_

_**-yeah, I don't own Glee, but now that they kissed, well-I have no reason to!**_

_**-yeah also, should I mention anything else, don't own that either…yep:D**_

"What's that?" Blaine asked, walking into the Dalton commons. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" Kurt replied. "Well, finish up. I found the perfect number for us to do, and we should practice." Blaine stated. "Do tell!" Kurt said. "'Candles', by Hey Monday." Blaine answered. Kurt noticed a look of hesitation on Blaine's face.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so top forty" Kurt concluded out loud. "Well, I wanted something more-_emotional_." Kurt was slightly puzzled by Blaine's statement. After Blaine said that, he sat down next to Kurt. "Why did you pick me to do that song with?" Kurt questioned innocently. Blaine was tentative, but answered, saying "Kurt, there is a moment, where you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever.'" Blaine scooted closer and put his hand over Kurt's. "Watching you, do 'Blackbird' this week-that was a moment for me. About you." Blaine paused again, to work up more courage. "You move me, Kurt. And doing this duet with you would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." and then they kissed. For a long time. Kurt's hand instinctively flexed out of shock, but then he remembered to breathe, and put his hand on Blaine's face.

When the pulled apart, Blaine had to control himself from grinning like a happy fool. He said "We should-we should practice." Kurt smiled. "I thought we were." and Blaine and Kurt nearly attacked each other with their lips. They continued that way for a long while.

Then Kurt stood up, and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine through his arms around Kurt's waist, and stood there for a long time continually kissing. That is, until, Blaine's phone began to ring. The two boys pulled apart, and smiled at each other shamefully, yet happy, yet playfully.

After the phone call was finished, Blaine hung up, and said "That was Wes. The Warblers meeting is starting soon, and they were wondering where we are." they looked at each other, and burst out laughing. After they cleaned up the rhinestones and glue, they walked back to the room hand-in-hand, smiling. This wasn't a rare occurrence with the boys, so no one took it for what it actually was.

XxX

"So raise your glass-for me." and the last note ended as the audience exploded in cheering and applause. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they ran offstage and hugged. They were about to kiss, when David and Wes walked up to them before they could.

"Hey, nice job guys on 'Candles'! It's as though there was a chemistry between you two." Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other, but not for long enough for Wes an David to notice. "Thanks! It was a _lot_ of fun to rehearse." Kurt said. Wes and David walked away to go talk to some other Warblers, where Kurt said "You know, considering we were making out through about half of it." Kurt said to Blaine. "Yeah, that was my favorite part too." Blaine said

XxX

"I'm really sorry, Kurt. This must be really hard for you. This reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?" Blaine asked nonchalantly. "Well, the casket was bigger, but yes." and he paused. "It's not just that though. I'm honestly upset we lost at Regionals." Blaine somewhat smiled. "Well, the competition season's over, but we still have performances. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many GAP's there are in Ohio? Tons." Kurt dropped a rose onto Pav's grave. "I know, I just really wanted to win." Blaine finished the smile. "You did win. And so did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats some lousy trophy, don't you think?" Blaine offered is hand to Kurt, who gladly accepted.

Later that day, Blaine said "Hey, come to the rehearsal room later today. After what happened with the commons room, I-well, I just need you to come. Deal?" Kurt smiled. "Deal." he said. Kurt and Blaine split directions to their different classes, and Jeff was walking near them during their conversation. He thought that something was up with those two, and needed to know soon. Talking to them wasn't gonna cut it, so after class, he texted Wes, who would often study with Kurt.

_*Wes, steal Kurt's phone and get Mercedes' . I think somethins up with B+K. -Jeff_

_*Okay…Hold on…-Wes_

_*Got it!-Wes_

_*Good. Can you frwd her to me? I'll fill you in l8tr.-Jeff_

_*K.-Wes_

_*Mercedes, its Jeff-a friend of Kurt's and I'm on the Warblers…I think there's somthin up with him and Blaine-Jeff_

_*Seriously! Yay! That boy needs a toy.-Mercy_

_*I know. Call up your glee club. I'll call up mine. Operation: WhattupWithKurtAndBlaine is a go.-Jeff_

_*Good. Nice to (sorta) meet you Jeff.-Mercy_

_*You too. Txt you the rest of the 'tails later.-Jeff_

_*k.-Mercy_

"Kurt, during 'Blackbird', and that kiss we had, I really felt something. And, well, I-I found a way to explain it-through song, naturally." Blaine said. He grabbed his guitar, and began to strum.

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

_He's just the boy for me_

_And want all the world to see _

_We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm'n_

Kurt loved how Blaine had changed the lyrics to fit their situation. That was just too adorkable!

_Had it been another day_

_I might've looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her tonight _

_Di-di-di-di-di-di-_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And he keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other boys were never quite_

_Like this, da-da-n'da-da-da_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And he keeps calling_

_Me back again_

And Blaine stopped there.

"I know, it's a shorter version, but I think you get the message." Kurt smiled. "Do I ever." Blaine walked over and sat down next to Kurt.

"I really like you Kurt. Actually-I-I love you, Kurt." Kurt smiled so massively and he could feel his cheeks heat up in the blushing. He thought he heard something outside, but ignored it. "I love you too, Blaine" and it was Blaine's turn to blush now.

Blaine cleared his throat, and continued, saying "Well that's a relief. Anyway, Kurt, will you officially go out with me?" Kurt smiled. "Did you even need to ask?" and then Blaine leaned in to kiss him, and then they stood up, and Kurt's arms were around Blaine's neck, with Blaine's on Kurt's waist. They had only been kissing for several seconds, when you heard someone exclaim "YESSSS!" and then many people were jumping up and down. Blaine and Kurt forgot about it, but in perfect synchronization, they realized the company and pulled apart, and saw the Warblers and New Directions-completed with Mr. Schue, all celebrating. It went a little something like this;

"I told you! Yess!"

"Baby dolphin got another dolphin!"

"Get some, Kurt!"

"That'll be fifty bucks, David"

"I ran out of chocolate!"

"Thank God, it's about ti-"

"Here you go, Wes, $10, $20, $30, $40, $50"

"Wait, they weren't dating before?"

The couple laughed at the sight, then resumed kissing. After the Warblers all left, they were left alone with New Directions.

"Kurt, I'm so happy for you! Blaine, you've got yourself a good guy." Mr. Schue said. "Thanks, and I know-he's amazing." and the rest of New Directions provided a series of "Aaawwws!"

"White boy! You've got yourself someone to keep your lips busy with and you haven't told your BEST FRIEND! I'm happy for you beyond belief, but still!" Mercedes said. Kurt smiled shamefully. Mercedes then turned to Blaine. "And you, prep boy. You treat him well or I will make sure your face comes to contact with his fist" she said, pointing to Finn. Finn smiled. "Actually, probably every glee guy's fist." Puck added. All of the guys nodded in agreement.

Blaine smiled, and said "Wouldn't want it any other way, and I would never do that to Kurt. I love him too much." and more "Awwwws!" came from them.

Later, when New Directions left, Blaine and Kurt were left alone. "Well, now that they all know, ready to tell our parents?" Kurt interrogated. Blaine groaned in his mind. His parents weren't exactly too fond of him being gay, and now that he has a boyfriend, well, one must be careful. Blaine thought 'Well, maybe things could go better than when I came out.'

If only he knew how wrong he was.

_**A\N…Sorry about the cliffhanger there. I think to plan on getting into what Blaine's home life is like…We know absolutely nothing about it…So this is it. By the way, I also don't own "I've Just Seen A Face" by The Beatles. If you could PLEASE, would you mind checking out my one-shot, "Save The Last Dance For Me". Reviews are love, gleeks!**_

_**-blurtfreak107**_

_**-Jordan**_


End file.
